It has long been desirable to improve physical performance during exercise. Basically three different approaches have been explored. These include the use of: (1) anabolic agents, (2) nutritional intervention, (3) and agents to optimize the nutritional source of energy during exercise. The use of anabolic agents to enhance performance has been extensively studied. The most well known agents of this group are anabolic steroids or testosterone derivatives. Anabolic steroids have been shown to increase muscle mass, improve recovery following exercise and improve overall strength. These products, however, are associated with serious side effects. Anabolic steroids can cause interrupted growth, virilization, and disorders of the reproductive system and liver. They can also cause serious psychological disorders. As a result of these side effects use of anabolic steroids to improve physical performance is considered highly undesirable.
Nutritional intervention has been directed primarily toward the utilization of carbohydrate and fat during exercise. Carbohydrate represents the rate limiting constituent during exercise. During higher exercise levels there is a shift toward greater carbohydrate use by muscle cells. Depletion of intramuscular stores of glycogen is almost always coincident with muscular exhaustion, even when there is sufficient fat stores still available to the muscle for fuel. Muscle depletion of carbohydrate stores during exercise also produces a metabolic shift from aerobic to an anaerobic state. A consequence of this anaerobic shift is a build-up of lactic acid. Lactic acid build-up is the primary reason for muscle fatigue and soreness during exercise. Researchers have found that increasing the consumption of carbohydrate ("carbohydrate loading") prior to exercise can increase the amount of muscle glycogen available during exercise. To derive the full benefits of carbohydrate loading a complicated regimen must be followed which includes critical attention to timing.
The third approach involves use of agents to optimize the cellular utilization of carbohydrate, fat and oxygen during exercise. Products that spare muscle glycogen will theoretically improve physical performance by delaying depletion of intramuscular stores of glycogen and the resulting lactic acid build-up. Investigators have shown that caffeine produces a carbohydrate sparing effect by increasing lipolysis (the break down of fat) during exercise. Athletes administered caffeine prior to exercise demonstrate an increase in stamina, an increase in the metabolism of fat and an increase in the lactate threshold in relation to workload. Caffeine is also associated with a number of undesirable side effects including increasing heart rate, stimulation of the central nervous system, increasing diuresis, raising metabolic rate and raising body temperature. These side effects negatively impact physical performance.
There is a definite need in the art for a product that will enhance physical performance during exercise without the limitations and side effects associated with existing products and regimens. In view of the foregoing it is the object of this invention to provide a safe, simple method that will significantly enhance stamina and physical performance during exercise and speed recovery following the cessation of exercise.